


[Podfic] dug from the night

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Catharsis, Dressrosa Arc, Gen, Hugs, Music, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "dug from the night" by trell.You’re in no state to play doctor, not when your teeth chatter violently with your tremors and your vision is hazy and clouded; but none of the others know so much as how to wrap bandages, and he is—he is your charge, your responsibility, your fault, and so.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] dug from the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dug from the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380323) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



## MP3 & M4B

 **Music:** ["The Unforgettable Fire"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYTVyhSaAMU) by U2

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/DugFromTheNight/dug%20from%20the%20night.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/DugFromTheNight/dug%20from%20the%20night.mp3) | 16 MB | 0:17:28  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/DugFromTheNight/dug%20from%20the%20night.m4b)  
  
| 25 MB | 0:17:28


End file.
